


Is it really Making up.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Hating his parents, If you can call it a fight, M/M, Makeup Sex, Smutt, fight, smutty smutt smutt, this is the first time in a while be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall hates Harrys parents. Harry hates his parents. But they have tried to bury the drama. But Niall still hates them and Harry has a good way to taking Nialls mind off it.--Or Niall and Harry don't always fight but when they do it usually means make up sex.





	Is it really Making up.

They had gotten in after a quiet car ride home. Niall got ready and was in bed right away not wanting to wait around for another row like they had had just after leaving his partners parents place. His phone was out watching some streamed movie that he just wanted to fall asleep watching. 

The bed dipped after a while, the man climbing in smelt like some sort of flower that was quite lovely. Assuming the man must have showered before coming to bed, Niall kept his eyes on the screen deciding best not to invite a conversation just yet. Since it was still burning inside him, how they had spent another night in an awkward dinner. 

“Ni.” Harry’s voice was quite like he was trying to sound as small as possible. When Niall didn’t reply he felt the younger moving closer, handsome ringed hand landing on his chest. “Are you still mad?”

Taking in a deep breath as he waited a bit longer before hitting pause on his phone and lopped his head to the side to look at puppy dog eyes he was on the receiving end of. “Yeah pet. I’m not pleased.” 

“Come on.. Ni.. I’m just as sick of it as you are, but at least they are trying..” 

Niall shook his head not wanting to get into it now but it always felt like a snowball. “Trying to do what Harry? Embarrass us every second they can. Put your sister on a pedestal and poke patronizing jokes at you.” 

“I-.. I know, it’s not ideal. But coming from where they were this is a huge step up. They actually want to have dinner with us… even if I’m not my perfect sister.” 

“It’s not the same. We just sit there for 2 hours every other week for them to belittle our lives and make us seem like we aren’t even people. You might be ok with that but I’m not.” It’s not like they had not had this conversation. The topic of rebuilding Harry’s relationship with his parents who seemed to have come around to their partnership but only when it made them look more rounded. 

“Niall, it’s important to me for them to not see us not act like them. Or maybe more like them.. I don’t fully get what they want. But… We just have to play by their rules.” 

Sighing as he shook his head taking the hand still on his chest and putting it back on the bed. “I can’t get into a fight about this. We did fine before they miraculously wanted to let you back in their life..” 

“N-ni.. I just spent the last few hours with people who have wanted nothing to do with me for the better half of a decade. I’d like to have some physical contact with the one person I know actually loves me.” 

That stung, causing him to puff out a long breath reaching back over for the hand. It had been like this for too long. Too much time wasting on people who didn’t give a shit, but since one of their friends had a gay son that it meant it was ok to bring Harry back into their life. Looking into concerned green eyes offering a squeeze of the hand. “I love you, Harry. And that’s not going to stop. But your family sucks and if we never have to see them again I’d be too happy.” 

Harry’s warm body moved closer, till he was right against Nialls side still looking like a puppy that had been told he was bad. “Maybe I’ll give them another fucking go. But if they say some of the shit they said tonight… “ It was an empty threat, just saying things to vent his anger at the parents who had been really shit at their one job they had. 

“I’m sorry.” It was followed by a soft kiss against his jaw. Then another, getting a tickle from soft lips peppering along his neck. Shivering at the contact against his ear, velvet lips calming his annoyance down enough that he could sleep now if it had been up to him. “I’ll do anything to make up for tonight.” But with that he was guessing it would not be up to him. 

Even with his head feeling fuzzy with anger towards their night his body was more then willing to abide the teeth pulling his earlobe. “A-a Harry. Not tonight.” But with the hand that was on his chest sliding down to cup his front, his body betraying him and stirring. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t want it but he wanted to show some resistance they were just in fight not that long ago. Lips hot against Niall’s neck causing a low groan. “.. how about you fuck me?”

Raising a brow, the other must have thought this through since their position was reversed a majority of the time. Glancing to the side at the wide grin he was getting, swallowing thickly trying his best to stand his ground but he crumbled almost instantly at the feeling of the same hand now finding its way under his shorts. Being fondled shamelessly 

“Fine. You’re doing all the work.” Doing his best, steling his voice to sound incharge. Hoping it didn’t come off as dusty as it actually was, usually the one more then willing to bend over with a purr. 

There was no talking, being attacked by Harry’s lips. The hand in his shorts stroking him aggressively, all feeling hurried as Niall didn’t take long to stand at full attention. Shorts hitting the bedroom floor with his usually naked brunette, slinging a slender thigh over his hips. Racking his eyes up from where hips were coming into contact with his in a slow grind, all the way up the tattooed chest and messy curls being pushed to the side. 

Enjoying the show of Harry clearly trying to prove some point, maybe it was that even with how he was, he was in control. Hands up to help guide hips down onto his throbbing need, being swatted away and getting a look of determination. 

Pulling his hands away holding them up before reclining back fully hands under his head. Really letting Harry do as he pleased. “Oh, fuck.” Niall groaned out at the tight hot sensation, but the sight of the younger closing his eyes with kiss swollen lips parted in a moan.

Hips started riding his cock, slow at first quickly building up momentum. Niall reached out finally again not being swatted away to guide hips bouncing on his cock excitedly. A sweet chorus of curse words spilled between hot moans fromHarry’s kiss red lips. 

Need drove Nialls thoughts as he locked on his lovers mouth, faulting the youngers egar hips out of their rhythm getting lusty green’s snapping open and suddenly glued on his every move. Sitting up as best he could changing the seated position just slightly. Wrapping an arm around the slowed hips, hearing the hot whimper at the end of a moan, at the new angle. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous on my cock.” Niall’s voice heavy with his accent using his free hand to finally tangle into the back of messy curls finally getting the contact he wanted. 

Fingertips dug harshly into his shoulder blades, hot and heavy pounding now painfully needy gridding of hips. Both becoming desperately close to release. Harry’s unhandled need pinned between their bodies, and by the frustrated sounding whimper his lover was getting getting close in the most torturous way. “Getting close my pet?” Snickering against lips pulling back just enough to speak. 

A enthusiastic nod and a pleading “S-so close.” The way it caught in Harry’s throat drove Niall crazy as he gripped him as tight as possible being met with a desperate eratic grinding, once an evenly matched pace now both falling out of sync at the edge of orgasm. 

At Harry’s cry of his name it was all it took to finish him off, caught in the moment of pure lust. Being milked for everything he had, feeling the hot pulses of cum hit his stomach. Dropping his head forward onto the bare collar in front of him catching his breath. A soft chuckle at first coming from above him before he was joining in. Being coaxed out of his resting spot for a less bruising kiss, more tender and loving. 

Not as big of a rush to seperate or to pick up the conversation where they had left it off. Just the need for contact, nudging to get nuzzles sharing the affection. Once they had separate it was shy green eyes darting away trying to hide the smile, Niall unable to stop his own smile this was far better than going to bed angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends. Day 11. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
